This Time We Win
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: The Lost Boys died, killed by the Emerson family with the help of the Frog brothers, but they suddenly wake up and it's the night that they first met Michael and they remember everything that happened, they aren't about to let history repeat its self, no this time they will win. SLASH, Yaoi, MalexMale, David/Michael eventually, slow burn.
1. Death of the Lost Boys?

**This Time We Win**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

 **A/N: This will be SLASH (meaning boyxboy, gay, yaoi pairing/s) at some point though I'm stating this now so that it will not be an issue later, the only set pairing so far is David/Michael, though I'm open to other suggestions as well if you'd like side pairing/s. The David/Michael will be slow burn though, so they wouldn't be a couple right away if you're looking for something more fast paced this isn't it. Also, there won't be anything explicit as I've never done a SLASH story before.**

 **Thoughts and thought conversation are in italics.**

 ***EDIT* 10/13/18 beta'd by exaigon, thanks once again for all your help!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Death of the Lost Boys?

Blood sprayed. He was screaming. His chest was exploding with pain. A stake. He was aware enough to know that what it was.

" _So much for living forever_."

Then he stopped moving. He was gone and thankfully, so was the pain.

There were ear-piercing shrieks all around. It was him, he vaguely noticed. He was burning everywhere, he was melting, falling apart, it was the worst kind of torture. His skin was gone now, he was all bone... so why was there still pain? Then finally it ended but there was no peace because the burning remained even after everything else stopped.

Everything was _so_ loud, even the heat from the electricity that was coursing throughout his body couldn't compare with the sound that was vibrating through him. It was shocking, _literally_ , and so overwhelming. His body couldn't hold it in any longer. For a brief moment, there was a feeling of overwhelming agony and it drowned out the noise surrounding him. Then there was only darkness and silence... beautiful silence.

The pain in his chest was sudden and intense. It had felt like it lasted a lifetime when really it was over in just moments.

" _So much for Michael not being a killer."_

Then there was nothing... he felt nothing. Was nothing.

The Lost Boys were all dead…

Shortly after that Max too was defeated and the humans rejoiced.

Michael, Star, and Laddie were once again fully human.

Michael didn't rejoice though. He just stared at David's body and felt off. Nothing felt right like it was supposed to, but he couldn't pinpoint why.

He _should_ feel normal. He _should_ be happy.

The Lost Boys were gone; Michael was free.

Star grabbed his attention then and smiled at him.

Star was free but somehow Michael knew that he _wasn't_.

* * *

Marko's eyes shot open expecting pain. He grabbed his chest but there was no stake in it; no blood, no pain...

"I'm alive... well as alive as always."

His feet let go of his perch as he slowly landed on the ground trying to make sense of what had happened.

"A dream but we don't have dreams..." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his chest like he was experiencing a phantom pain there.

Looking up at his fellow Lost Boys with his hand still on his chest he knew it was real, despite the lack of evidence. Did that mean they missed his heart? No, he'd still be stained in his own blood and starving if that were the case.

Before he could think to wake up the others to question them, Paul awoke screeching horribly. Marko jumped and the other two were startled awake at the sound. The shrieking blonde had fallen from his perch, his hands on his face, and he was still screaming something awful, as if someone was killing him slowly.

Being the one closest, Marko ran to his aid and tried to calm him as the other blonde started to writhe around on the ground like he was in the worst kind of agony. David and Dwayne were now on the ground as well. At first neither rushed to help Marko with their pack mate as they were both momentarily confused. They were both dead a moment ago and now they weren't?

Dwayne's eyes drifted towards his hands and the brunette couldn't help but flex them as if to test their mobility. He seemed to marvel at the movement. It's as if it was alien to him. David was no better. His gaze was on Paul, but his eyes were not really seeing anything. One of his hands was running over his heart in a way that made Marko feel uneasy, but he pushed that away for now.

"A little help here!" The youngest looking one in the group shouted at them.

Marko had tried talking to the other blonde, but his words weren't getting through to Paul, so he was settling for trying to hold him still instead. Only it wasn't working. Which wasn't surprising given the size differences between the two and how much strength the thrashing blonde seemed to have behind his movements.

Dwayne came back to himself and nodded before joining Marko. He easily held down Paul's wiggling form. With that done, David bent down beside his pack mate and yanked his hands from his face.

"Paul open your eyes."

He didn't seem to hear it, so David demanded it again, this time in a more commanding voice. Paul slowly did as he said.

The shaking and screaming died off as well but he still looked out of it. As if he was struggling to comprehend where he is. "

"What's wrong?" Marko asked as he finally looked at them through pained eyes.

"It b-burns," he croaked.

They all frowned.

"You're not burning Paul... not anymore," David said with a dark look on his face as his hand once more returned to his own chest.

"What do you mean... any more?" Marko all but whispered and Paul whimpered.

"We died..." Dwayne stated.

As all eyes shifted their gazes towards him David looked away and nodded before confirming, "We did... I remember I died last."

"That means... those kids really did stake me?" The question was stated calmly at the start but by the end, his face was morphing into its vampiric form. "Let's kill them painfully!" He cried gleefully.

"Agreed. First though, how are we back when we can all clearly recall dying?" Dwayne asked.

"That's a good question but I'm not sure there's an answer," David replied. "So, for now, we need to make our plans carefully. This time we will win," he smirked.

"So how did Paul die? The sun?" Marko asked and the blonde in question growled, "Holy water..."

Marko blinked confused, and his face turned back to his innocent visage. "How's that work?"

"A fucking bath full of the stuff! I was shoved into a holy water bath... I can still feel my skin melting off." He shuddered as he slowly sat up. "I'm gonna return the favor..."

It wasn't Paul's normal tone. He was usually not that angry, or angry at all really, but Marko could relate. He was usually pretty relaxed himself. Right now, though, he was full of the need for vengeance.

David's eyes looked towards the exit. "I can sense Star and the kid."

"What? Why is she here? Didn't she betray us?" Paul asked.

"She did what?" Marko asked bewildered.

"She did." There was a slight pause before he continued, "And so did Michael." David snarled angrily, his fist clenched at the thought of the one that killed him.

"...Do you sense Michael?" Dwayne asked.

David's dark look changed into a surprised one. "No, I don't."

"Does that mean he's dead?" Marko enquired.

"No, he was alive." David declared

"Maybe Max took him out?" Paul questioned.

"No even with us gone... No, especially with us gone, Max would still continue his perfect family plan and killing Michael wouldn't help him accomplish that."

"Then why can't any of us feel him?" Dwayne questioned calmly.

"Yeah, I still feel Max so he's gotta still be half," Marko said thoughtfully with a tilt of his head.

David stood and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. "Let's see what we can read from Star and then go from there."

"Agreed," Dwayne replied as the other boys approved silently.

The group headed to the front of the cave where David's eyes found Star standing near the canopy bed looking longingly at the opening of the cave. David smoked calmly as he easily picked through her mind with her unaware.

He looked at his boys and spoke into their minds so as not to alert Star to the conversation, _"She hasn't been outside for the last three nights... That can't be right."_

Dwayne then added, _"The only time that happened was right before we met Michael."_

Marko chimed in, _"Oh, I remember that. You were punishing her for her refusal to feed by keeping her locked up here."_

 _"So... are you saying that this is that night?"_ David pondered.

 _"That means it's a week before we bite the big one?"_ Marko added unhelpfully, and Paul glared.

 _"Her thoughts are Michael free since their meeting that hasn't happened,"_ David stated as he ignored the other two blondes.

Dwayne agreed adding, _"That's another sign towards them not having meet yet. Still, is that enough to think we've somehow gone back in time?"_

Marko grinned _, "It's like we're living in a sci-fi movie!"_

The others ignored him.

David shrugged. _"Makes about as much sense as everything else."_

Star, in the meantime, didn't sense them having not gotten much practice with her new abilities She was being distracted by her longing to not only leave this cave but be free; free of the boys and David especially, free from the curse of vampirism, and mostly free from the thirst that made her throat feel so very dry and her stomach ache like she hadn't eaten for days.

However, Star had gotten herself into this mess and there was no way to get out of it alive. If only she hadn't let herself become so taken with David; with the danger and the exciting nightlife that followed him and his fellow vampires. Excitement, danger, drugs, sex. It was all so wonderful at first. She should have known better but now that the dark-haired girl did, it was too late to take it all back.

Oh, how she wished that she could, though.

David blew out some smoke. Tired of listening to her mental whining he calls out, "Star."

The girl in question jumped startled from her thoughts. "Y-Yes David?" When did she start to fear him? She didn't know but she did know that fear him she did. Him and what he represented.

He paused and thought about his options. He could follow the script from before and see if he got the same response or try a different approach.

"Are you ready to feed yet?" David exhaled smoke as he waited for her reply despite knowing what it would be.

"I'll try..." She whispered. If she pretended like she was trying, then she could get out of this cave. And some freedom was better than none, even if that too was an illusion.

It was the same as before, even her thoughts were. She would act like she was trying so that she would be able to leave the cave. If this was the night the boys thought it was, she'd meet Michael if he let her come with them. He had humored her last time. He had no humor for her any longer.

"Trying isn't good enough. Stay in another night and maybe then you'll be ready," David said sarcastically. Marko laughed at Star's disheartened face. Before she could gather her courage to argue with him, David walked past her with the other boys following.

"Look after the cave and make sure to keep an eye on Laddie," Paul called back with a wink and a smirk.

Once outside of the cave and out of earshot from Star and Laddie, Dwayne spoke, "What's the plan?"

David mounted his bike. "First we find Michael."

The others followed suit.

"And then?" Marko asks.

"Then we hunt some Frogs."

The bikes started and as they took off Paul shouted, "I think I could go for some boiled frogs, sounds tasty."

His boys grinned at that. "Sounds like a plan, but what about Michael. We're not going to let him join us this time, are we?"

David smirked, "If he earns it. If not, I'll kill him myself." The other boys let out a few whoops and cheers, "Either way, let's make sure to give Michael hell first."

The Lost Boys laughed their agreement, most of them hoping that they got to see Michael die a painful death.

* * *

A short while later the group pulled into their normal parking spot.

 _"Let's split up. If anyone sees Michael let me know,"_ David thought while dismounting his bike. _"Be sure to grab a quick bite but bring nothing to go and that means no leftovers, Paul."_

Paul looked insulted. _"It was just the one time."_ Dwayne raised an eyebrow. _"Okay four times but really the last one was like a decade ago!"_

Marko snickered aloud and replied, _"Try last month. Hardly a decade."_

"Alright enough. Split up and remember," He lit a cigarette, _"Michael is mine. If you find him let me know. Do not approach him."_

The others agreed and headed off in their own directions. Marko decided to find someone to eat before he began his search. Paul found himself near the comic book shop scowling at the Frog brothers from a distance and visualizing their deaths. Dwayne wandered toward the video rental area and saw Michael's mother. David, on the other hand, wandered with no thought and ended up near a concert where, lucky for him, he spotted Michael in the crowd.

He smirked watching Michael who was unaware of the dangerous attention that had fallen upon him. David butted his cigarette in his palm before sticking it behind his ear and sending out a thought to his brothers, _"I found him."_

 _"Aw man, I wanted to find him first. Oh well, I'll finish my food and head that way in a minute,"_ Marko whined.

 _"I'll be right there... just checking in on the frogs,"_ Paul said trying to keep his fantasies of ripping them apart limb by limb from his mind so David wouldn't see. A futile attempt.

 _"Michael's mother is approaching the video store. Do you want me to interfere?"_ He still recognized her even with having only seen her once at the video store last time.

 _"Marko take your time. Paul don't kill them just yet. As for the mom, I think we're doing just fine without one... Make sure they don't meet and maybe Max's mother plan can be put off for a little longer."_

 _"Okay. I'm on it."_

David smiled wickedly, _"Showtime."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please leave a review and let me know what you think. I have other Lost Boys stories up if you'd like to read them though none of them have any slash pairings.**


	2. The Lost Boys

**This Time We Win**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I hope you continue to enjoy reading this! Oh, and my account is still glitching so if for some reason you cannot find my stories I do have them up on a03 and wattpad under the same username, but they should show up after a couple of hours at least that's how the glitch has worked for me thus far.**

 ** ***EDIT* 10/13/18 beta'd by exaigon, thanks for all your hardwork!  
****

* * *

Chapter 2: The Lost Boys

Dwayne could read her mind and as soon as she set her eyes on the crying lost little boy he knew where she was going to take him. So, he quickly scanned nearby for the mother's thoughts and finding her, he approached the two and spoke, "Excuse me but I believe that woman over there was calling for her child. It could be him."

Lucy looks at him in surprise, probably because he doesn't look the part of the good Samaritan. Whatever. As long as it kept her from meeting Max like David asked.

He watched from the sidelines as the two women talked for a moment and then the young mother took her brat and left. Vaguely, he wondered what they should do with Laddie as he was obviously not cut out to be a vampire. Before he could continue that thought or leave to grab a bite before meeting up with David, the older woman approached him with a motherly smile.

Yes, Max needed to stay far away from Lucy because this time it could take, and he agreed wholeheartedly with David in regards to the mother issue.

"That was really observant and nice of you."

He just nodded, "I need to be somewhere." He didn't want to stick around and talk to her any longer than he had to.

"Oh right well, sorry to keep you/ It's just so nice to see young people lending a helping hand." She waved at him as the middle-aged mother looked around and, as if fate was calling her, she started to head to the video store. Dwayne nearly cursed his luck before inspiration hit.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," he called out to her and she turned looking confused before taking a few steps back in his direction.

"Why not?" The woman asked warily.

"Unless you really want a video I'd avoid that store. The owner is a..." he paused as if he was trying to find a polite way to say it but came up short. "He is persistent when he comes onto women... luckily, he only works the night shift, so you can still rent movies during the day."

It had been a long time since he'd had to feign concern, but he was hopeful that his face seemed genuine.

She was frowning when she spoke, "You seem to notice a lot of things."

He tried not to grimace at her words. The last thing he needed was to make her suspicious of him. "Yeah. I've lived here awhile. Comes with the territory, I guess."

She nodded and smiled. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lucy."

She stuck out her hand and he had to force himself to shake her hand politely.

"Dwayne."

"Nice to meet you Dwayne..." She looked thoughtful for a second before deciding to ask, "I just moved here actually and since you know this area, do you happen to know anywhere that's currently hiring?" Her tone was nervous but hopeful.

"It's summer so most places are hiring part-time at least... but have you checked the grocery store yet? I'm pretty sure they're hiring full-time."

And if they weren't he was sure it wouldn't take much to persuade them to change their minds. He was pretty sure David would approve of a day job on the other side of the boardwalk from Max's video store.

* * *

While Dwyane was intervening with fate, at another part of the boardwalk Paul stood around brooding outside of a comic book shop. The people walking around him give a wide berth due to the murderous intent and looks he was giving the store.

He was imagining bathing in their bloody intestines when David contacted him, _"I'm sending the kid brother your way. Don't kill him but feel free to scare him. Oh, and don't let him see you. That shouldn't be too hard even for you."_

" _You send me a plaything and then you give me rules?"_ The answering growl nearly made him laugh, _"Don't worry I'll follow the rules this time."_ Paul grinned happily and the few people who watched his murderous expression turn to happiness backed away even faster than before.

" _You better."_

With that David closed down the connection and focused on his own task while Paul waited anxiously for his prey. Dwayne was gonna be so jealous when he found out later.

A few minutes later the kid came wandering down the boardwalk taking in the sights but mostly, from what his mind was thinking, looking for comic books. Grinning, the vampire realized he could work with that. Just then the kid's expression brightened up when he caught sight of the comic book shop. Only the blonde vampire decided to keep it just out of reach and for the next thirty minutes. Every time Sam got within twenty feet of the shop he made a loop around it and started over. It left the teenager very confused and frustrated that he couldn't reach the store for some reason. Then Paul decided to step up his game.

Sam would, for many months afterward, hide his comics and refuse to talk or even mention comic books due to his sudden phobia surrounding them. His family would have no idea what to make of it while Paul would burst into giggles when he came across a comic for the next few years.

* * *

Marko was the only smart one, in his opinion, since he'd likely be the only one who wouldn't be hungry or grumpy by the end of the night seeing as he chose to eat first. He was also told to take his time so that's what he was doing.

"You know it's rare I get to play with my food much anymore. Dwyane can be such a killjoy when it comes to feeding and Paul will try and steal my food if I take too long, isn't that awful?"

The girl looked up at him in fright. His face was that of a demon and so was his grip around her neck which was preventing her from screaming. She could barely breathe, and lack of air and fear was making her vision spotty. At any minute she could pass out and, knowing that she'd never wake up again if that happened, she started struggling even more.

"Aww come on. Don't be like that. If you keep it up you'll pass out and then we won't get to play together." His demonic smile was nothing short of terrifying, so the girl did not stop because she didn't want to find out what playing with him would entail.

"Well shoot. We're not far enough away to let you scream. I wonder if I can crush your vocal cords without damaging your windpipe?" He tilted his head. "Well, I suppose an experiment wouldn't hurt."

Eyes widening in absolute terror, the last thing she ever saw was Marko's evil smiling vampiric face.

* * *

While the boys were off doing their own thing, David decided to approach Michael. After all, one of the reasons he fell into their group so easily was that he was looking for friends. It was just a bonus that it came with a pretty girl or that said pretty girl lead him into a group with which he could hang out with. Though it all went south very fast, this time would be different.

He waited until they were far enough away from the concert to be heard then approached. His little brother was there but he'd just send him away if it became an issue. Leaning against a wall, he took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it while not looking in Michael's direction.

Then he willed Michael's eyes to find his form. It was easy. A simple trick that only changed one's visual focus. After that, if he could get them talking then it was rare he needed to use a more advanced method of manipulation.

Raising his eyes, he met Michael's. His eyebrow ticked up and he gestured to his cigarette. "Want one?" The blonde asked as if that was the reason he thought the teen had for staring at him.

Michael's eyes shifted away. "No thanks."

David shrugged and moved from his position at the wall to walk closer. He could practically see the two Emerson brothers tense as he did this.

"Are you a tourist?" He asked curiously as he blew out some smoke. The younger brother used his hand to swat the smoke away with a disgusted look but the other one didn't seem as fazed by it.

"No... we just moved here," Michael said, slightly less tense because the young man before him wasn't being threatening despite the gang like look he had going for him.

He smiled in a friendly way as he stretched his arms out. "Really? Well then, welcome to Santa Carla!"

It was a rather dramatic welcome, but the teen could see that it somehow fit the person in front of him.

"Thanks, I'm Michael." He held out his hand but before the blonde could take it Sam yanked his arm back.

"Mike let's go."

The vampire frowned when the older brother's eyes landed on his younger sibling. "Sam stop it."

Sam shook his head before pointing at the person in front of them and biting out, "Oh come on Mike. Look at what he's wearing. He's totally bad news!"

 _Well, the kid isn't wrong_ , David thought amused.

Just as Michael was scolding his brother and apologizing for his behavior at the same time, the leader of the Lost Boys was sending Paul a message seeing as he was still in front of the comic book store. The blonde vampire figured he could send the kid his way, no problem.

It didn't take much mental suggestion to make Sam leave because he already wanted to. And the push to find a comic book store, as well as the subtle suggestion on where to look, took root and the younger boy huffed, "Fine but if you end up on a missing persons poster because you didn't listen to me then I'll say, 'I told you so'!"

"That makes no sense Sam, " he told his younger brother but said brother just angrily brushed it off.

And with that he stormed away, and David chuckled, "Cute kid."

Michael rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously "Yeah... sorry about him."

The blonde just waved it off, "The name's David."

Michael shook his hand getting a strange déjà vu feeling that he'd met David before. Of course, that would be impossible.

"So, what do you do around here for fun?"

David smirked, "Well I could show you, but most places require a ride to get there."

"I've got a bike," the brunette said.

"By bike you do mean one with a motor, right?" He joked, and Michael laughed, "Yeah."

The vampire butted his cigarette with his gloved hand, "Good. I was about to meet the guys anyway then we can all go for a ride together."

Michael felt a tad uneasy but figured that was silly. David hadn't given him any reason to feel that way but maybe that was why. Because it was too easy so there had to be a catch to this right?

Once Michael got his bike and moved it to where the others had theirs parked, he started to feel a bit nervous.

"Something wrong Michael?" Yes, somehow David and all of his friends had awesome rides and suddenly the offer to ride with them seemed more like a challenge than anything else.

"I can't beat your bike." David's responding grin looked absolutely wicked as those words left his mouth. Which confused the teen, but the next words out of his fellow biker left the boy with an even bigger feeling of déjà vu.

"You don't have to beat me, Michael. You've just gotta try and keep up."

What was up with this feeling? It was like he knew this person but that was crazy. Maybe it was just some sort of sign but if it was a good one or not, Michael didn't know. He had a feeling that tonight he was going to find out.

"Here they are."

The brunette forgot about the weirdness regarding his familiarity with the person beside him as he turned to see other leather-clad guys walking up.

"Oh who's this," the youngest one asked with a bounce in his step as he bit the tip of his gloved thumb.

"This is Michael. He's going to ride with us tonight."

"Michael that's Marko," He pointed to the bouncy one, "Dwayne," the serious looking brunette, "and Paul." He didn't look that friendly even though he was grinning at him. It was probably the teeth. No one smiled with that many teeth showing and meant you well. It was an odd thought, but one that didn't seem inaccurate.

"Well then boys, let's ride," David said, causing the others to whoop and holler out their excitement as they mounted their bikes. The teenager followed their lead despite his misgivings. Something about riding with them tonight felt right but not exactly safe. It was the strangest feeling.

"Ready Michael?" Paul asked, and the human nodded.

"Let's see if you can keep up!" Marko added with a laugh.

"I'm sure he can. Can't you Michael?" There were too many feelings of familiarity tonight but none more so than in that moment when David said his name.

He'd said his name a few times before so why was it hitting him now? The tone was different than before or maybe it was the intent behind it? It didn't matter he decided.

"I can." He declared, ready to step up to the challenge. David smirked and then they were off driving into the foggy night blindly. Well, at least one of them was, the other four could see perfectly but the human following them didn't know that yet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: They haven't quite forgiven his role in their deaths, so they plan to put him through more 'tests' if that's what you want to call it this time around hopefully you stick around and see them mess with Michael more. And as for the comic book phobia Sam has I thought I'd leave that to the imagination as to what Paul made Sam see, illusions can be fun ;)**


	3. A Plan Forms

**This Time We Win**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

 **Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and follows there's a lot more than I thought there'd be for this story! Which makes me feel bad that the chapter is so short this time maybe the next will be twice as long and quicker to come out speaking of that I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up I kinda got distracted for a couple of months… hopefully it doesn't happen again soon.**

 **Happy Friday the 13th everybody!**

 ** ***EDIT* 10/13/18 another chapter beta'd by the amazing exaigon, thank you!  
****

* * *

Chapter 3: A Plan Forms

The fog was so thick he could barely see a foot in front of him but at least he could hear the others shouts of playful sounding mischief and the motors from their bikes. Just how often did they do this and was it always so hard to see what was right in front of them?

Why did it feel like he'd done this before? Driving, no racing in this kind of condition was something he never attempted before now. His thoughts were on a continuous loop ever since he first met David, a broken record really. It would annoy him if it didn't concern him even more. It could not be normal or healthy to feel like he was, in some way somehow, connected to these guys who were for all intents and purposes, strangers.

Shaking those thoughts away, he kept his focus on the task ahead, which was not dying. Meaning not crashing into anything.

" _Well he's keeping up and without Star here as an incentive,"_ Dwayne stated somewhat surprised inside of their joint mindspace.

" _Star may have been the starting point but really she became just a bonus. He wanted to hang out with us,"_ David replied confidently.

" _Maybe... but he still betrayed us for her,"_ Paul said salting the festering wound that their leader wasn't hiding as well as he thought he was.

A low, barely audible, growl was the response he got for his words. Between the bikes and his boys, the human couldn't hope to pick up on it.

" _So, we gonna try to see if he stops in time or goes over the cliff?"_ Marko inquired.

"How's it going back there, Michael?" David called back.

"Too fast for ya?" Paul added as he cackled.

"No, it's piece of cake," he yelled back through the wind ripping around him.

Obviously, he was lying through his teeth but who was David to turn down a challenge.

" _Not very original,"_ Dwayne answered.

David scoffed, _"It was my idea. All my ideas are original."_ Aloud, though, he said, "Hear that boys? Keeping up with us is a piece of cake!"

" _Yeah but not creative anymore,"_ Paul chipped in in his mind before speaking aloud, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road for real!"

Revving his engine, he pulled ahead of the group his long blonde hair flying every which way. Not for very long as David wasn't one to be outdone.

" _How 'bout the cave,"_ Marko questioned inside but hollered aloud as he gained speed so as not be pulling last place. Michael didn't really count in his eyes.

" _No,"_ Dwayne said calmly.

 _"Yeah not happening,"_ Paul stated _._

 _"Not with Star there,"_ David finally added.

" _So, we're taking him there eventually?"_ Paul asked in a sulking manner.

" _Maybe but not tonight,"_ was their leader's response.

" _So, what's the plan for tonight?"_

Before David could respond to the youngest looking vampire's question, Michael caught their attention by stopping quickly leaving the group of vampires confused but following suit.

"There a problem Michael?" He called out to the human due to the distance of their bikes. The human in question just shook his head but otherwise didn't answer. So, he decided the best way to find out the truth was to delve into Michael's mind and see it for himself.

This had happened before he knew. He'd raced David before in the fog and nearly drove off a cliff. It was a test but... that never happened. He'd just met David. But this was more than a feeling. It was like he was recalling a memory. It wasn't his, though, it couldn't be.

It wasn't clear either and as he thought more on the matter, the specifics started to fade. Almost like it was a dream. It was as if it was turning into the fog that surrounded him currently.

To say he was surprised by what he saw was an understatement. The vampire was both shocked and interested in the new development. He could use it but how?

 _"He remembers no... it's not a memory but he has some sort of recall about our past-future."_

The other boys hid their shock at hearing this outwardly well enough but inwardly it was another story.

 _"If he does then that could mean Star and Laddie do as well,"_ Paul yelped.

 _"Unlikely or I'd have picked up on it back in the cave,"_ he waved off the other blonde's concerns.

" _Unless it can only be triggered by something or someone else. Say in Star's case, Michael?"_ Marko theorized. After all, the human before them was reacting to them, following the same path as before. Only a night earlier than last time.

" _Star's not the issue here or did you all suddenly forget about Max?"_ Dwayne worried.

He was right to worry about the Head Vampire, David supposed. Especially after how he distracted the woman that said vampire was interested in but, well, it was on his orders so if anyone was in trouble it wouldn't be Dwayne.

" _We'll deal with that if it comes up. Right now, we have to decide how to handle our current problem."_

Outwardly David just walked up to a somewhat confused Michael and questioned if he was alright, playing the friendly neighborhood biker card. Marko almost snorted at the thought but instead asked a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

" _Can we kill him?"_ The please was silent but heard well enough. The boys, not counting the leader who was right in front of the human in question, glanced at him from the corner of their eyes _. "What, it's not like I'm the only one who wants to... you said it yourself. He's a problem."_

" _I haven't decided yet so, until then, he lives."_

 _"...Fine."_ It was a struggle for him to keep a straight face and not pout visually at being denied but he managed somehow.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but..." the human started off uncertainty staring at the ground.

"Go on. You're amongst friends here, you can ask questions freely."

The brunette's eyes lifted to look into the familiar blue of the blonde in front of him.

"This is a test of some kind... and there's a cliff just up ahead isn't there?"

For a minute no one spoke, waiting for David's reaction. The Lost Boys to see which route he decided to take with this and the human who wasn't sure where this was even coming from.

On the one hand, this would be the perfect opportunity to mess with his head and make Michael think that he's losing it. Make him doubt his own mind. But the downside to that was where he found out what the vampire was doing, remembered more, and tried to kill them again.

What if David did this and decided to turn him again? It could all go downhill, and they'd lose. No, he wouldn't let them lose but maybe he could win and get back at Michael at the same time. Two birds, one stone and all that.

What better form of revenge would there be then making Michael into one of them? Or better yet, making him think he wanted to be one of them.

David smirked, "You got me. That's exactly what I was doing. Only I didn't expect you to remember it."

To say the other vampires were shocked at his reply was an understatement. As they weren't privy to his thoughts only moments earlier, they didn't know what he was hoping to gain by being so honest.

Suspicious dark eyes stayed locked with his own. "What do you mean by that?"

"You recognize me. It's like we've met before. I'll bet if you think on it hard enough the same can be said for you and the others." He pointed back to the boys by the bikes. "You don't really think it's all just a bad case of déjà vu, do you?"

"What else could it be?" The teenager asked uncertainly.

"A second chance." The blonde smirked, "A do-over if you will. I can't say how but I do know this. Without us, by this time next week, you'll be dead because that's your future."

"A do-over... I'll die in... my future?" He wanted to believe that the person in front of him was crazy but how did he know about the bike test with the cliffs? Why does he know David and, at the same time, doesn't? "Are you saying that we've come back in time?" This was ridiculous. Was he really asking that? Did he actually believe it? Something like this was impossible and sounded like it was ripped straight out of one of Sam's stupid comic books.

"I can see you're having a difficult time believing me."

"Of course, I am!" He broke the eye contact and started to pace.

"You haven't gotten on your bike and driven away yet, so some part of you believes me."

He stopped pacing. "I should."

"But you won't." David crossed his arms calmly and leaned back onto Michael's bike.

"...No, I won't at least not yet." His brow furrowed in thought, "How come you remember this and I don't?"

He was waiting for that question, this could be fun.

"That's simple."

"Oh well, would you care to enlighten me then?" He near shouted in his frustration.

Standing up straight, he walked right up to Michael and did just that. He enlightened the human by dropping his human façade, "Tell me, Michael, what am I?"

"...You're a vampire."

It should have startled him more, but he's not surprised. Almost as if he knew already... This was so insane, but he believed it all the same.

So, time travel was a real thing. Apparently as real as vampires were he thought.

"Now you know what we are..." He flashed his fangs but said nothing else, just left it hanging.

Michael's eyes widened, and he finishes the sentence, "Now you know what you are."

David couldn't wait to see if he could trick Michael into believing that he had wanted to be a vampire. Either way things were just starting to get fun.

Let the games begin.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading drop a review if you feel up to it and let me know what you thought! Also, I hope the mental conversation and spoken one don't confuse anyone, but they were happening at the same time because yeah, these vampires can multitask like that X3**


	4. The Future's Not So Bright

**This Time We Win**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows I 3 you guys! Alright this totally shouldn't have taken a month to update but there's good news for this story everybody I will be adding it to the list of stories that are getting bi weekly updates for now, so onto the story!**

 ** ***EDIT* 10/13/18 beta'd by exaigon.  
****

* * *

Chapter 4: The Future's Not So Bright

This was crazy. But there was no denying it was real unless he was having a very vivid dream right now. Michael seriously doubted it. He was just not that lucky. The teenager had a million questions about all of this, but he had to start somewhere. Where though?

After David, no the vampire, before him put back on his human mask, the dark-haired boy asked the first question to come to mind after reaffirming, mainly to himself, that he really was a vampire.

"So, you're a vampire… then why are you hanging out with me?" His tone once again held some suspicion.

David held back a smirk. He knew he needed to answer these questions carefully to get the results that he wanted.

"This time mostly to change future events but if you're asking about the first time, well, we really just wanted to mess with you." The human didn't look too happy at that admission. "But you surprised us… surprised me by keeping up despite having only your human senses and this," he gestured to Michael's bike, "old bike."

Michael felt a bit like he should defend his bike but put that thought on the back burner. There were certainly more important things to talk about right now."

"Okay so then what happened?"

The vampire laughed a little, "You want me to tell you everything? Spoils the fun a bit that way doesn't it?"

Michael rolled his eyes, "Yeah well you did just tell me I'll be dead in a week. So excuse me if I want to be forewarned… and why would it matter to you what happens to me anyway?"

"Michael, Michael, Michael. I know you aren't right now, but you were and will be one of us again. If you want it. So, of course, we take care of our own."

Michael raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, I don't get that. Why would I become a vampire?"

Marko butted in then, "Because it's awesome! Sleep all day, party all night!"

The human didn't look convinced and David nearly rolled his eyes at the smaller vampire's reply. That hardly worked last time as an incentive, "He's not you Marko, and that's not why he wanted to be one of us."

Marko nearly questioned the 'wanted to be one of us' bit but Dwayne wisely stopped him.

"Wait you're saying I wanted to become a vampire? That doesn't sound right… I mean don't you drink blood?" He asked uncomfortably.

This time it was Paul who opened his big mouth, "Yeah it's great. I'm a fan of A positive blood myself."

Michael's eyes found the rocker looking vampire. He'd kind of hoped that was some sort of vampire humor but he didn't seem to be kidding. David nearly facepalmed but had enough composure to restrain himself.

"Yes, we do drink blood," he stated getting the human's attention back on him. "As for why you wanted to become one of us it was simple really…" The pause seemed like it was for dramatic effect but really the Lost Boys' leader was running through his options and pulling forth what he knew of Michael's character. "You wanted to protect your family, or more specifically your mother."

"Wait, what? How's my mom involved in all this?" Michael asked trying to keep himself calm with the new information.

"There's not too much that I can tell you about the specifics, even if I wanted to, but tonight your mother was supposed to have met a vampire that wanted to change her whether she wanted it or not."

The human looked like he was getting ready to bolt off in search of his mother, so David kept speaking.

"Dwayne prevented that… for now." David's eye drifted over to the brunette vampire's own and he nodded.

Michael looked between them, "Then that's it, right? Crisis averted?"

The bleach blonde vampire before him faked a worried look, "Maybe not… you see we didn't take into account the fact that this other vampire may have some recall of future events as well. So, it's very likely that even without having met your mother, he'll still be after her and, unfortunately, we can't stop him… for reasons I can't say."

The human looked frustrated. "Tell me who this other vampire is and then I can stop him from getting to my mom."

"I wish I could but there are things preventing me from speaking of him." Michael didn't think he was an overly observant person but there was one thing, okay a lot of things, about this story that bothered him. Only one mattered at the moment.

"If you can't do anything about him then why would I have become a vampire to stop him if you weren't strong enough to do it?" David nearly smirked. This was an opening that he could use… Maybe it was possible to change Michael and get rid of Max at the same time.

"I didn't say I wasn't strong enough just that I couldn't. As for why, you could. Well, if it was my blood that changed you then you'd have no problem fighting him."

It took Michael a minute, but he caught on, "Then this vampire that you've been talking about he's the one who changed you?"

David did smirk then, "I really couldn't say."

The human frowned thinking that there must be some kind of power the other vampire has over them because he made them what they are…

"Okay, but if I became a vampire to fight him like last time and died doing it, why would I become a vampire again just to fight him and lose."

David hadn't thought of that one, he'd been making it up as he went and thought he was doing a decent job of it but now Michael was reaching at reasons to stay human… That was annoying, but he should have suspected it.

Dwayne then decided to speak and, for once, David was grateful that one of them has something decent to add to the conversation. "The reason you lost to him last time was because you were still only a half vampire."

Michael looked over to the dark-haired vampire. "A half… how can someone be only half of a vampire?"

"It's a transition stage. First you drink vampire blood and then you feed… it's simple. But last time you thought you were strong enough to take him on as a half-vampire," David quickly added onto the story that Dwayne had built for him and part of it was the truth even. So, his memories, should he get some of them, might not conflict with it too much. "You didn't want to drink human blood to finish the change and that's why you failed to save yourself and… your mother."

Michael was floored by all of this and didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to be a vampire but if his mom was in danger would he ask to become one? There was still so much that he wasn't sure about.

"I think I'll hold off on the vampire thing. I might be able to stop this vampire without changing."

David shook his head, "You tried that last time, but you found out who he was too late."

Michael huffed and glared, "Can't you tell me something then?"

"I've already told you everything I can. My hands are tied though… if you were one of us I could speak a bit more freely. As you've chosen to more or less follow the script from before we'll have to see where it goes," David told him.

"…Maybe he doesn't remember and we're having this conversation for nothing." He was reaching again, why was he always so difficult?

"That's possible but even you recall some things, so I wouldn't get your hopes up… but you have time to decide. This is a lot to take in so we'll just head out and let you digest it. If you want to talk to us, we'll be on the boardwalk tomorrow night."

Without another word he turned around and headed back to his boys and his bike.

Michael said nothing until he'd mounted his bike again, "If I need to talk to you how will I find you?"

"Don't worry about that. If you need to talk I'll find you." That said him, and the boys rode off leaving Michael alone.

* * *

" _Think he'll be able to find his way back in the fog?"_ Paul questioned inside their joint minds.

" _He'll be fine."_ David told him, and Marko whined, _"I hope not. Some problems would be solved if he'd just crash or drive off a cliff."_

" _Where's the fun in a death like that?"_ Paul asked, and Marko relented.

" _So, what was up with that story you told him? I thought we didn't want him to be one of us again?"_ Marko asked.

" _I said he could be… if he earns it."_ David explained.

" _How's asking for it 'earning' it?"_ Paul inquired.

David grinned, _"Do you really think it'd be that simple for Michael to ask to be a vampire? No, if he asks and agrees up front to feed he'll have earned it and I'll make sure it's genuine."_

" _Oh, does this mean we can't mess with him like we planned?"_ Marko asked in his 'I'm about to throw a fit if you tell me something I don't wanna hear' voice.

" _No, we can, and we will… but we'll have to be stealthier about it."_ David smirked thinking Michael was not getting off that easily.

" _This game has potential but it's dangerous. Just what is it you're trying to get him to do about Max?"_ Dwayne finally joined the conversation.

" _If Michael turns and still wants to off Max then that's a bonus. Either way, he'd be part of the pack again and we'd win,"_ David said with confidence.

" _Unless Max kills him, or they off each other,"_ Dwayne pointed out the flaws in his plan.

" _In which case, we still win,"_ David said off handedly.

" _How do we win if Max kills him. He'll come after us… You'll be next David. Have you thought of that?"_ Dwayne's tone doesn't relay the worry he felt for his pack brother, but the leader recognized it anyway and reassured him.

" _I have a backup plan in that case… With some luck we won't need it though. I have a feeling that with the right incentive Michael can succeed in defeating Max."_ He knew Michael pretty well by now. He just needed to use what he knew to sufficiently manipulate him.

" _The right incentive? What, you mean protecting his mom?"_ Marko asked bewildered at the thought of anyone going so far for their mother.

" _Not everyone hates their mothers,"_ David simply stated.

" _Yeah, not everyone eats their moms either,"_ Paul laughed.

" _She totally deserved it and I have no regrets! Okay, that's a lie. I should've killed her slower, but I was new and didn't have the patience yet,"_ Marko grumbled at them.

Paul laughed again, _"You think you have patience now?"_

" _Fuck you, Paul! I'm plenty patient when I wanna be!"_ Marko growled.

David saw their cave and spoke up stopping the two vampires' upcoming argument, _"Alright enough we're back… Now we have to deal with Star and the kid."_

"Have you got an ideas?" Dwayne asked aloud as they pulled their bikes to a stop.

"Actually, I do." David got off his bike and pulled out a cigarette. "I think everyone will agree that it's for the best."

Marko snorted, "Everyone except Star."

"Yes, everyone except Star." David agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading leave a review if you'd like to!**


	5. Star's New Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: First thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I really did have plans to update this story more often but well it's been months again sorry… I'll try to get the next one out faster but no promises this time. Also, I started my second slash story though this time it's Paul/Marko but I'm thinking of having David/Michael as a background pairing so check it out if you're interested it's called 'Marko Reborn' yes, it's got time-travel elements too but it's very different than this one.**

 ** ***EDIT* 10/13/18 beta'd by exaigon.  
****

* * *

Chapter 5: Star's New Room

Entering the cave, the boys quickly found Star sitting on the bed with Laddie's head in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly. There was a far-off look on her face but, as if feeling their eyes, her head jerked over towards the entrance where she saw them. Instantly, she was on guard because they never came into the cave quietly.

"Star," David paused to take a drag on his cigarette before exhaling and saying, "Come here."

She didn't want to but there was no telling him no. Still, she really hoped this wasn't what she thought it was.

 _Please_ , she silently prayed to anyone who was listening that he wouldn't force her to feed tonight she wasn't ready. She'd never be-

"Star, you're thinking too loudly. Just get over here before I stop asking nicely."

He was annoyed. That was obvious.

Star's throat was suddenly too dry to swallow, despite her almost desperate urge to, as she gently lifted Laddie's head off of her lap and onto the mattress. The halfling stood up slowly, doing everything in her power to stall for time as if that would change things. David nodded to Dwayne then and he proceeded to walk over at a much faster pace than she was moving. In no time at all, he was beside the tense girl. But he ignored her in favor of picking up Laddie's sleeping form carefully so as to not awaken him, before carrying him out of the room and away from Star. There was no buffer now and the girl hated that she thought of him that way.

Even if she was going to be forced into this at least they were sparing Laddie for now. She should be happy about it but instead, she was envious of his prolonged humanity. David's patience had all but run out and her only warning was him crushing his cigarette before dropping it. Then suddenly he was right in front of her.

"I was going to do this nicely. Well, as nicely as I could but given how difficult you insist on being tonight-"

"Please, David don't make me do it," she begged him and his angered expression changed as he threw his head back and started laughing to her immense confusion.

"David…?"

He slowly stopped laughing but the vampire leader kept the pleasant smile that had formed on his face. "I'm not making you feed tonight. In fact, you'll never feed."

Star's expression went from terrified confusion to one full of hope. "You mean you're letting me go?"

He loved to disappoint her, so he shook his head and watched as the light that had just appeared dimmed back down to almost nothing.

"Where would you go Star?" He asked in a fake sympathetic tone.

"Anywhere away from here. You'd never see me again!"

He chuckled, "As tempting as that sounds it's just not realistic." He raised his hand to touch her face and she flinched but didn't jerk away from his cold touch. Even through his gloves she can feel the chill. "You see, eventually you would give in and then we would be connected. And I've decided that's not going to happen."

She didn't understand what he meant by 'connected' but Star knew she wanted no connection with him. Not even the one she had now.

He caressed her face gently, "You'll stay here, safe, where you'll never ever have to make your first kill."

David's words were spoken so sweetly but they terrified her, "Y-You're going to keep me locked up here?"

His gloved fingers trailed down her face to her neck and lingered on the still pulsing vein. She shivered at his touch. "I'm just doing what you want Star. I'm making sure you keep what's left of that humanity of yours."

She whimpered, "Please David, don't…"

"If you didn't want this then you should have heeded the saying, 'Be careful what you wish for'," he told her as his hand moved to the back of her neck where he gripped her firmly making her eyes widen in fright.

"W-What are you doing?"

He nearly laughed as he read her mind, "Not what you're thinking unfortunately for you."

His face changed, and she tried to pull away, suddenly more frightened than before. But his grip was too tight, and he was too close for her to avoid it. He sunk his fangs into her neck and drank deeply as Star screamed.

Annoyed at her, he decided to really give her something to scream about and used his fangs to lacerate her neck making the first chomp seem like a love bite in comparison.

 _He is going to kill me,_ she thought as she tried fighting him off.

His free hand quickly latched onto her own which had tried to claw at his face and he wouldn't let them go. Soon after it didn't matter because she was feeling, literally, drained. Too weak to keep fighting. Her struggles all but stopped as she became too weak to even stand.

That's when, to the half-vampire's surprise, he let go of her. He watched her slump to the floor with a satisfied look at her helpless form.

"W-Why?" She weakly asked barely able to clutch at her bleeding throat and, for once, hoped her regenerative abilities kicked in fast.

He wiped his bloodstained mouth with the back of his gloved hand. "I know you've learned a couple of useful tricks and I can't have you trying to use them to escape."

Star tried to sit up but she felt too weak and very hungry. To her horror, she realized that if a human were to appear in front of her right now there was no way she'd be able to resist.

But that wasn't going to happen because sometime tonight David had decided that he didn't want her anymore. What could've affected him so drastically? She never thought he'd want anything from her but for her to make her first kill and join him fully. David was possessive, and he saw her as his, so what made him want to basically toss her aside? There had to be a reason, but Star couldn't find it.

He lifted her up into his arms, but he wasn't being gentle about. It aggravated her wounded neck making her whimper.

Despite how she viewed him, Star knew that if he cared to he could be gentle, but she didn't warrant it any longer. It was confusing her as to why? He carried her deep into the cave and she didn't protest knowing he wouldn't listen. Not that he ever did, but once he had pretended to. David was cruel like that. She still never thought she would be left somewhere in the dark corners of the cave and forgotten about. That might just be worse than losing the rest of her humanity.

David stopped walking and Star used what little strength she had to grip his shirt with her bloody hands and plead with him, "P-Please don't d-do this David… I'll do i-it. I will, I p-promise."

He looked down at her. She can't see him in the dark, but he can see her.

He smirked cruelly, enjoying every minute of her begging. "You know Star I actually believe you mean it this time."

Hopeful, she started to ask, "T-Then-"

Only to be cut off bluntly by his next words, "It's too late for that, though, because I don't want you to be a part of our pack any longer. You had your chance and for you, there's no second one." There was something about the way that he said the words 'second chance' that bothered her.

Then a new thought hit her, "Y-You've found someone to r-replace me."

David had found himself a new girl. That was the only thing that made any sense to her.

"You should really do something about that ego of yours Star. It's not healthy," David paused to remove her hands from his shirt, "Not everything revolves around you."

Then he dropped her, and she fell letting forth a horrified string of screams while he laughed.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you can muster up enough strength to not hit the bottom I'll consider letting you leave here," he called out over her screams. As she never stopped her frightened yells the vampire wasn't sure if she'd heard or even understood his words, but he waited to see.

A few moments passed before he got his answer when the sound of her crunching reached his ears, causing him to grin. "Too bad… That was your only second chance."

The scent of freshly spilt blood reached him, and David suspected that some of her bones may have pierced through her skin. It would match with the sounds he'd heard quite nicely.

Truthfully even if she managed to gather herself enough to float he would have just reminded her that he said he'd consider it and that he made no actual promises to let her leave. Now he almost wished she'd done it just to see her crestfallen expression; one of the only things he'd enjoyed lately when it came to her.

Making her hope grow only to yank it away and watch her lose herself to despair was a fun past time while it lasted.

Dwayne approached him then and looked over the ledge, "That will take a while to heal from especially with her limited amount of blood and the further loss of it from the fall." David didn't look concerned but instead asked, "So you took care of the kid?"

The other vampire nodded. "He'll be out of it for a while."

"Good keep him that way," David told the dark-haired vampire who agreed.

"When Star goes feral she'll be harder to kill," Marko said as he joined the pair of them closely followed by Paul who added, "Wouldn't it be easier to just kill her now?"

Dwayne shook his head. "That would be too easy, and David wants her to suffer first. Don't you?" He asked their leader who didn't deny it but said, "It would be a pain to explain to Max so until he's gone Star gets a new room all to herself."

Marko snorted as he recalled something. "Didn't she request one once? So, in a way you finally fulfilled her request."

David chuckled also remembering the event. "So I did."

* * *

Michael finally made his way back home. He had to drive even more slowly than normal due to, not only the fog surrounding him but also, the foggy mess that was his own mind. Vampires and time-travel. If that wasn't enough to make his head spin, then the possibility that both him and his mother had only a week left if what David had said was true or even less if that vampire remembered like they did.

He walked inside grateful that no light was on and that no one was waiting up for him. That meant the teen could go straight to his room and hopefully sleep in it.

Once inside his room he didn't bother to do much more than take off his shoes before falling into bed still fully clothed with his mind still a cluttered chaotic jumbled up mess that would make Sam's comic book writers salivate to be able to draw it. Michael, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with it but he wasn't getting a choice.

So what was he going to do? Trust those vampires? Trust David? No, that seemed like a bad idea but then what? If he went this alone he was going in blind and what if he was making the same mistake all over again like they said.

Why would they care about him or his family? Sure, they said that it was because he was one of them once in the future but even they had said he was only a half-vampire. So why would they consider him one of them when he still had one foot in the human world?

A headache was quickly forming, and he doubted it would go away anytime soon.

If only there was a way he could remember everything like they seemed to.

Maybe it was a vampire thing?

Did that mean if he was a vampire he'd remember too?

Then maybe he could do the half-vampire thing and find out. But then he might just end up not remembering and in the exact same position of being in-between worlds and not strong enough to fight this mysterious vampire.

Sighing, the moody tired boy flipped over and closed his eyes.

Michael needed sleep, but the teen tossed and turned most of the night. It wasn't until the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon that he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Review, maybe?**


	6. Unfocused

**This Time We Win**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.**

 **Author's Note: It's not been months since the last update this time, yay! Hopefully, I can continue that trend in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 ***EDIT* 10/13/18 beta'd by exaigon, thank you for all your help with this story thus far!  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Unfocused

Something soft and fluffy smacked him in the face startling him awake.

"Come on Mike get up!"

It was Sam. He shoved away the pillow with a sleepy glare. "Knock it off Sam."

"I will if you get up. Really, you're not a vampire you can't sleep all day," He huffed as Michael's glare melted away and he suddenly became pale. The events from the night before slammed back into him with a vengeance.

"What's up? You look like you just saw a ghost," Sam asked only to be ignored.

Michael asked, "…Where's Mom?"

"Went to work early this morning and I've been stuck with Texas Chainsaw Grandpa thanks to your lazy ass. So get up and take me somewhere!"

Michael shoved the boy away and stood up. "What time is it?"

"After one, let's go to the boardwalk." Michael walked past him and opened a dresser drawer to absentmindedly grab something to wear. "Not today Sammy."

His younger brother whined, "Why not? It's not like you have any plans!"

"I do." He told his brother while walking from the room only to be followed.

"Really, like what?"

"Shower, food, unpack, and then maybe some more food."

This, of course, caused the teenager to complain more, "Oh come on Mike! You can unpack later and grab something to eat on the way. I know! Let's go to the beach!"

Michael got to the bathroom and closed the door in Sam's face getting called 'jerkface' in the process. But at least now he was alone… with his thoughts. Damn. Maybe Sammy's constant talking was a good thing the older brother thought while trying to keep his mind from racing as he took his shower.

After zoning out in the shower thinking the same thoughts as the night before he nearly shouted as the water turned cold from having been in there too long. He quickly hopped out and dried off trying to clear his mind. It wasn't working so, against his better judgement, he got dressed and went to find his brother.

The brunette found Sam outside tossing a stick at Nanook who didn't seem interested. For a minute he watched his little brother try to convince the dog to get the stick before giving up and getting it himself only to throw it again and repeat the process.

"If you're done playing fetch with yourself," Sam looked up embarrassed and tried to deny it, but the other teen continued, "let's go to the beach."

Sam brightened up considerably. "Really!? Awesome! I take it back you're not a jerkface. Let me go grab my swim trunks." With that, he ran back inside followed by Nanook.

Michael walked over to his bike and once again recalled the previous night. His bike brought up memories of a certain group of bikers… vampire bikers.

He shook his head and readied his bike just as Sam came flying out the front door still being followed by his dog. "Sorry Nanook no doggy seat," the younger boy told his dog before jumping on behind Mike.

"I'm ready!" He said happy at the idea of finally doing something.

"Okay, hold on."

He did and then the two were off to the beach. It didn't take long to arrive what with the speed he was going and only once he stopped did Michael realize that Sam had a death grip about his waist.

"Are you crazy Mike!? I told you to slow down! What were you trying to do kill us!? I untake my take back. You're a jerkface!" He let his confused older brother go and quickly dismounted before taking off, unsteadily at first, towards the water.

Michael was once again lost in thought and didn't notice the speed or that his brother had been trying to get his attention during the ride.

"…Just great." The older Emerson brother muttered realizing that his idea to spend time with his brother to keep from thinking about things backfired.

Still, he parked his bike and made his way to the beach to keep an eye on his little brother.

It was not a peaceful trip though, for while Sam was playing in the water Michael came to an uncomfortable decision. He needed to see David and get more information… As much as he wanted to ignore all of this and pretend that it wasn't happening, it wasn't working and until he knew that his family was safe he couldn't cut ties with the vampires.

There had to be a way to get a clue about this vampire that was potentially after his mom. If he could figure out a way around whatever it was that prevented them from telling him about this vampire, then maybe he could take care of the problem without ever having to resort to becoming a half-vampire again.

There had to be a way…

The plan was simple… The first step was to find out who the vampire was. The second step was to see if they remembered his mom. The third step was to take them out if they did remember, which hopefully they didn't, and the final step was to avoid vampires for the rest of his life.

An easy four-step plan. That was straightforward enough… hopefully.

* * *

Sam was being a complete baby. He refused to let Michael drive him home. No, the brat insisted on finding the grocery store their mom worked at to get a ride from her once her shift was over. So, Michael helped his whiny baby brother find the store.

Once inside said store they found their mother easily enough and some of the tension in the older teen's body faded. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he saw for himself that his mom was alright. Watching her interact with Sam only strengthened his resolve to figure this all out so that his family would be okay.

"Michael?" His mother's voice pulled him from his thoughts and his smile was only slightly strained.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him funny. He must've missed something while he was thinking. He needed to stop that before it became a habit.

"I asked if you wanted to go with us to get a bite to eat when I get done here?" She looked concerned, but Mike's gaze was more focused on Sam who was standing behind her. He was sticking his tongue out at him being a complete child. Michael had to stop himself from rolling his eyes lest his mother think he was getting an attitude with her.

"No, I'm good you two go," he told her.

"Well if you change your mind I get off at five," Lucy replied and he nodded knowing that he wouldn't.

"I think I'll hang around the boardwalk for a bit before heading back to grandpa's."

Lucy didn't protest this as it was still summer. Instead she got Sam to help her bag the groceries since he was here, much to the younger teen's dismay. As he looked to Mike for help he saw his older brother hurrying away.

"Traitor!" Michael heard him call out dramatically and kind of regretted being too far away to hear mom reprehended him for it.

Now he just needed to find something to pass the time until the sun went down.

* * *

Time passes very slowly when you wait for it to, Mike decided. It was kind of like school when you sat at your desk and stared at the clock just waiting for the hour to be up so you could do the same thing again in the next class, or in luckier cases leave for the day.

This was like that, only worse and better at the same time. Worse because he was dreading what would happen once the sunset, but better because at least there wasn't a teacher to tune out, white walls and floors that drove you crazy, or a slow-moving clock to stare at… The scenery was much better here.

As the sun finally set Michael realized something. He'd never actually watched the sunset before, not all the way through. And the same could be said for the sunrise. How many more of them would he have if things went south? The teenager figured that, while slightly boring, he should try to watch them more often. Maybe getting up early tomorrow was in order.

Doing so during the summer would be weird but it's not as if he planned to go back to school anyway so unless he ended up with a morning job he might as well give the sunrise thing a try soon.

He shook his head, wondering what was up with his train of thoughts lately, before he chose a random direction to start walking in.

David woke up first, as per usual, so he decided to check in on both Star, who was still healing to his slight surprise -guess being a half-vampire with very little blood truly sucked- and then on a sleeping Laddie, who still had plenty of vampire blood to keep him sated and mostly out of it -but more importantly out of the way-.

Still, he'd have to make a mental note to get some human food to store in there with him too because, unlike them, he needed it to survive. Was there something he was forgetting?

Right, Star needed food too.

He'd toss down Star some if he remembered. If not, well, she wouldn't starve for a while, so he didn't need to be concerned about it if it slipped his mind.

Once David finished with his rounds he went to the main part of the cave to await the others. Dwayne was already there lounging on the couch reading an old novel; probably a classic as he preferred those.

David wasn't really one for reading himself but turn one of the classics into a movie and he would be one of the first to admit that they weren't all that bad.

Lighting a cigarette and leaning against the wall, he waited for the other two. Paul was the youngest and slept in the longest of the four of them, but Marko was just lazy so they'd both wake up around the same time and come stumbling in together about twenty minutes after the sunset for the night.

Waste of time but what could he do? Waking them up only served to be an annoyance as he'd have to listen to their bitching for half the night about how tired they still were. Neither were morning people in their human lives was the conclusion that he'd finally settled on.

Once the two finally arrived with Paul shoving a yawning Marko only to get shoved right back, David moved from his stationary position near the entrance. "Let's go."

"Where to?" Marko asked as a bird landed on his shoulder and he absentmindedly started to pet it with his finger.

"The boardwalk. Michael wants to talk."

With that said he exits, and Paul turned to the shorter blonde. "How does he know that?"

Marko shrugged causing the bird to fly away. "Who knows. Maybe he slipped him some blood when we weren't looking."

Dwayne said nothing just followed after their leader, but Marko and Paul debated David's weird psychic connection to the human.

* * *

Walking around the boardwalk for about an hour after sunset, he was starting to wonder if David really could find him like he said he would. Then a familiar sound hit his ears. Bikes and laughter. It was way more familiar than it should have been and suddenly he was having second thoughts about talking to David again.

Before he could make it back to his own bike and leave he was surrounded by them. They were all on still on their bikes and David had that smirk that almost seemed like a permanent feature now.

"…David," Michael said trying to keep his nerves out of his voice. The human was pretty sure he succeeded but with the expression on the vampires' faces he couldn't tell for sure. Yeah, how they could be mistaken for anything but predators he didn't know.

"Michael…" David nodded, "You wanted to talk?"

 _Man, vampires were creepy_ , he thought. And Paul suddenly burst into laughter making the human jump slightly and eye him strangely. "Why is he laughing?"

David shrugged, "He's Paul."

Michael was pretty sure that's not an answer but from Marko's nod he took it as one anyway. "He does that often then?"

"Often enough but I'm sure you didn't call us to talk about Paul's eccentricity," their leader said.

Michael couldn't disagree with part of that statement but the other part, "…I didn't call you."

"Keep telling yourself that Mikey," Marko cackled.

"Let's find somewhere more pleasant to talk, what to go grab a bite?" David asked and the brunette in question paled and backed up a bit causing the other boys to laugh.

"Not that kind of bite," Dwayne sniggered as he was the first to stop laughing at the teen.

"…You mean you actually eat er-human food?" He eyed them warily like he was expecting one of them to suddenly try and take a bite.

David chuckled, "Why wouldn't we?"

Michael snorted, "Right that makes perfect sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense," Paul said.

"Forget what you think you know to be fact because reality is so much crazier than fiction," David added and out of everything the vampire had told him he thought those words were by far the most truthful thing he'd spoken.

* * *

 **Review, maybe?**


End file.
